One Page of a Diary
by the-masked-face
Summary: One page of a diary started it all. Here's two...
1. Chapter 1

One Page of a Diary

Alone in the back of the library I sit writing in my diary. At first I never wanted to see another one again, but then dad always says if you fall off the broom get back on and tell it who's boss. So I bought this one and had Percy check it first.

That was the easy part. I just had to tell Percy there was no way that I could match his intelligence when it came to spells. That inflated his head for three weeks, when really I was just afraid that it might be cursed and I didn't want it to back fire on me.

The hard part came three days later when I first started writing in it. The first page has lots of ink drips, just in case, and a very quickly written 'Hi'. Once I saw that this one wasn't going to talk back I clamed down and began to write.

I decided to name my dairy, Josephine. I guess it is left over from my last horrible attempt at a diary. I mean I did start ever entry with: Tom. But this time I decided that my dairy should be a girl. An eloquent girl at that, but at that same time a girl I can know isn't really there.

I told my Josephine about everything. My summer vacation, or what was left of it. Going back to school. How horrible Professor Snape was and is and always will be. I told it about the boys I dated, especially Harry. About each break up. The pages about Harry's ending the relationship is covered in tears, but all in all I understood why and moved on. Maybe when Voldie is dead he will change his mind, but until then I am not waiting for him.

That's why I am in the back corner of the library today. To tell my dairy about my newest crush. It is so much easier telling those pieces of paper then my friends. I was not ready to tell them yet, but I had to tell someone. So there I was

*

Josephine,

I love him! Oh, how can I tell him? He's him, and I'm me. Not that those are usually bad things, but right now they are.

He is the hated enemy of my family, I am the youngest and most protected. It would be like Romeo and Juliet (Dad brought home a book on Shakespeare and I just had to read his plays).

Not that it would ever happen. He doesn't see me. Well he does, but only to pick on me. Actually come to think of it he doesn't pick on me just my brothers and their friends. Maybe it's a sign! Or no, it's just because I cursed him on the train that one time.

Oh no! Is it because of that, that he now will absolutely hate me forever now? Well he already did hate me so I guess not much harm there, besides he deserved it.

I know what you are thinking dear Jo. Why don't you just tell him already, the past twelve entries either mention him, or in this care are about him. But I can't. He would laugh and walk away and then I would be the laughing stock of the school. Plus my brothers would go berserk!

Oh what fun it would be though, to walk into the great hall with Draco Malfoy's hand around my waist. The hall would stop and stare I just know it, but I would care I would be happy.

But again I say that he would never go for it. Why would he? He's rich, and sexy, and my mortal enemy so why would he?

But maybe, just maybe he does secretly like me. Maybe he has secretly crushed on me for years! Oh, how romantic that would be! I know, I know, I'm acting like such a girl. I can't help it. I never act like this, except when it came to Harry, and now Draco.

I wonder why is that Jo? Do you think it's because they are mortal enemies that they both excite me. Is my sub-conches getting back at Harry?

And harry what would he think? He would be appalled, and hurt at the same time. Poor Harry! But no, he chose to break up. I chose to move on. If he wants to change the facts then so be it I'll go back with him at any moment, but until then I'm not waiting. I'm going to crush on who I crush on.

It will never happen any ways, so I just might as well tell you so I don't explode from the inside.

I love him.

I Love Him!

I love Draco Malfoy!

*

Swiftly an arm reaches over my shoulder and pulls my quill out of my grasp. In the most predictable penmanship it writes on the bottom of my entry.

*

I love you too

*

I turn to see the retreating body of none other then him. The Slytherin sex god in all his glory. The perfect platinum hair, the back of his perfectly made cloak, the back of his predictable and expensive dragon hide boots. Draco Malfoy in the flesh. He turns and smiles a half smile over his shoulder. That was a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

I am always alone when write to Jo. Today I'm in my room with the curtains around my bed drawn. Granted everyone is still at supper so I don't have to worry about being interrupted, but I closed my curtains just in case.

I hadn't written to Jo in a while and I was feeling guilty. Also I needed to skip supper to finish an essay for McGonagall. When I did finish I realized I only had twenty minutes left for supper and it wasn't worth running all the way to the Great Hall for what was left. So here I am in my bed. Alone. I guess it was another compulsion left over from Tom, or was it that I just liked the privacy? Who knows.

*

Jo,

It has been 2 weeks and 3 days since I last wrote to you. Well I guess I should say I wrote to you and he wrote to me. But I have to tell you NOTHING has happened. I was in at that moment so I stupidly let him walk out of my life.

That was probably my only chance to talk to him civilly ever and I just let him walk away. Oh want a coward I am.

I see him in the halls, and he sees me, but it's the same old thing. He ignores me. I try to send him a telepathic message of meet me here or there, but he never gets it. Divination is such a stupid subject any ways.

On another subject, Snape is a jerk. I put an ingredient in literally 5 seconds too late and he dropped my grade by one letter. Ugh! I thought that potions was my best subject, but according to him I 'need to concentrate more on my school work, so I don't end up dropping out like my brothers'. Again JERK. Plus the Fred and George are making sacks fill of galleons.

Ok back to Draco. Oh how I would like to call him that in public. Or at least private. Hehe, oh yes I would love to say it in private to him.

Oh, Jo the other day he was teasing Ron, like usual. You know the no money ugly red hair crap. Well as you have guess Ron came into the common room fuming…

"I can't believe that git"

Hermione oh so smoothly "Ignore him Ron"

"How can I? Did you hear what he said about my family?"

"Yes Ronald, we were all there" Hermione rolled her eyes, I've noticed she only does that to Ron. True love huh? Ok back to the story.

Ron turned to me "If he ever bothers you, you tell me and I'll pulverize him"

Here's the best part, my oh so stupid response. "I don't rise to his bait like you do, Draco doesn't bother me Ron."

Yes I said 'Draco' in public. And not just any public; in front of the trio public. Well it finished just like you imagined. They stopped and stared at me and I oh so smoothly said 'what' and Harry informed me of my naming him. And I responded with Hermione's fear of a name speech and left the room in a pretend huff.

Oh I'm so embarrassed Jo. How could I let his name slip like that? My evasion worked because they haven't brought it up since, though Ron did pay extra attention the next day whenever Draco walked in the same hall as us. But you know thick headed Ron, he gave up after that day and started ignoring me again.

I know I can never have him, but it's fun to imagine. One day it would be fun to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy or Mrs. Harry Potter. But it will never happen so I guess I can just pretend.

Well I can hear the girls coming up that stairs so I must put you away quick,

Ginny

*

Smoothly I placed Jo under my mattress, opened my curtains, and pulled out my potions book.

"I swear if Snape didn't hate Griffs and Weasleys so much you would be his favorite student". I waved off my roommate's comment with a smile and turned the page.

In truth I had already read that chapter and wrote my paper for the week. But secretly I was hoping to move up a year. I knew it wouldn't happen because of my divination scores. In truth it was the only class I skipped. I didn't need it Tom had taught me what I needed to know. I only showed up for the test days and passed them, but my daily grades held beck my over all scores.

"I didn't see you at supper." Susan handed me a sandwich.

"What would I do without you?" Happily I closed my book and took a bite. Not exactly my regular, but it was good still the same.

"Starve" Lucy replied with a giggle.

"Speaking of starving, when is my favorite second mother going to send us a new box of sweets?" Susan, plopped down on the foot of my bed and eyed me.

"I owled her yesterday, so she is probably baking today and going to sent them tomorrow, but that's just a guess" We all looked eagerly at Lucy as she responded. Sure my mom was an amazing cook, but no one could bake like Lucy's mom. We talked about simple things for the rest of the evening and one by one we closed our curtains for bed.

Today was an ok day.


End file.
